


Possibility

by jacktannerinhell



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Trauma, Visions, bath tub chill time, but there's no actual mention of anything specific, vague theorizing about 5.0 so potentially 4.x spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacktannerinhell/pseuds/jacktannerinhell
Summary: "It's like they're some kind of premonition."





	Possibility

 

In the half-awake space just before sleep, he saw flames all around, the earth scorched and soaked with blood. It was almost the Calamity, but there were buildings made of stone in a style he didn't recognize, and far too many bodies, not enough of them soldiers. And he was alone.

\--

Two days later, leaning over his desk, the ache behind his eyes grew stronger, until he saw Robert in his arms, asleep or dead, he wasn't sure. He clutched him tight, shaking as he stared down at the other man's blood-streaked face. There was dirt caked beneath his nails, smoke in his nostrils, his hair matted, his clothes torn.

A sudden sound behind him, and he drew his sword in a flash, steel whipping from its sheath, his face twisted in rage. But it was only Lahen, hesitating as he approached. He said something. Henrik couldn't hear what it was.

The boy rested a hand on one of his shoulders. Some of his other children were there, too, behind him. Battle-worn and exhausted as the world burned around them.

\--

"Do you think," Henrik asked his husband one afternoon as they bathed together in their ivory tub, the enormous fishy form of the Helmsman's Hand looming in the aquarium behind them, "my visions have any meaning to them at all?"

"You've told me time and time again they don't," Robert muttered. "They're only... what did you call it? Remote possibilities, or something." He was half asleep, head tipped back and throat exposed, hair draped over the edge of the tub. Henrik slumped against his chest, tucking the side of his face against Robert's neck. "Why, did you have another?"

Henrik let out a slow breath, barely smiling as Robert began rubbing his back. "Lately, I've started to have this strange feeling. A feeling that... they may have been meaningless in the past but these... the ones I've had the past few weeks are more than ordinary visions of possible futures. It's like they're some kind of premonition." He sighed, let the tension flow from his muscles again as Robert massaged his skin. "I don't know."

Robert said nothing, only rested his palm on Henrik's shoulderblade, still rubbing aimlessly, and closed his eyes as though he were going to sleep.

Henrik curled tighter against him. "I had a vision of your death," he muttered.

Robert cracked one eye.

"It could be nothing, like always, but this one felt different, and I saw similar visions multiple times. I... I don't know what to make of it, Robert. But I know I don't like it."

Robert hummed his acknowledgment, contemplated it a moment, then said, "I wouldn't worry. Anyway, if it does come to pass, there's nothing we can do about it now. I am curious, though..." He smiled like he was going to make a joke. "Did someone kill me, or was it my own damn fault?"

Henrik shook his head. He appreciated the attempt at levity, but of all his recent visions, he couldn't stop thinking of the flames and holding his husband's body, in a world that was far too much like Carteneau all over again. It shook him to the very bone.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know."


End file.
